Enlightenment
by EastEnder
Summary: What really did happen between Perry and Laura Parrish all those years ago?  Della seeks a little enlightenment.


Again many thanks to ESG for giving us these wonderful characters and to my draft reader for her much appreciated comments and advice.

During Kaitlyn Parrish's first wedding ceremony Perry tells Della he had been very close to her mother Laura Parrish when they had been working on civil rights cases 25 years before. At the end of Kaitlyn's second wedding Laura tells Della that there is a lot Della doesn't know about her and Perry. Della says that actually she knows "everything" and the two women hug each other. Here is my version of what that "everything" was.

"ENLIGHTENMENT"

Perry Mason and Della Street stood on the steps of Max and Laura Parrish's elegant mansion in Beverley Hills and watched Kaitlyn Parrish being driven away in a police car. Kaitlyn, who only a few hours ago had been a radiant and happy bride was now accused of murder. The wedding ceremony had come to an abrupt halt and all the quests were making their way home.

"Della you had better get Ken back here straight away. I think he has gone fishing somewhere up north" Perry's thoughts were racing ahead to all that needed to be done.

"Yes, he has. I've got a contact number for him. I'll get onto it right away. What are you gong to do?" Della asked him taking out her notepad and pencil which she always had in her purse.

"First I think I will follow Kaitlyn down to the Police Precinct and make sure Brock knows of my interest in the case; so we had better find Max and Laura and let them know we are leaving."

As they turned to seek out the Parrishs, Laura came rushing towards them followed at a slower pace by Max. Flinging herself into Perry's arms she clung to him sobbing. He gently patted her back. "Please don't cry Laura" he murmured into her hair "I promise you I will **not **let anything happen to Kaitlyn."

Della glanced from Perry to Laura to Max and back again to Perry. For a moment she felt all sorts of tensions between the three of them, but then the moment was gone and she felt Perry's hand on her arm. "Let's go Della we have work to do." " He said putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her away.

Later that week after Kaitlyn's bail had been secured Della sat at her office desk gazing out of the window at the clouds scudding past. She was worried and she was not sure why. This case of Kaitlyn's seemed to have brought a lot of tension between Perry and Max and Laura Parrish bubbling to the surface. The two couples had socialised on many occasions since Kaitlyn was a baby and they had watched her grow up into a fine young woman. Now, however, things felt different between them and Perry was different; preoccupied to an extent more than the case warranted. Della's thoughts went back to the day of the wedding when Perry had told her he had been very close to Laura at one time. She had never asked for an explanation at the time and then what with the murder and pressure of work since then, there had never seemed to be an opportunity. Now she recalled those words and what was it Perry had said not half an hour ago when Kaitlyn had left his office? Something about "she doesn't know how far I would go to help all the Parrish family."

Della's brain was working overtime. She didn't know what to think. What was it that Perry wasn't telling her? Her stomach churned and she felt sick inside while her mind conjured up various scenarios of Laura and Perry, all of which left her feeling hurt and confused.

"Come on my Love let's go and get something to eat. I'm starving and we can't do anymore today." Perry's voice made her jump as he entered her office.

"I'm really not hungry." Della replied quietly "I'd rather go home"

"Oh come on you must eat something. We have another very busy day tomorrow, you'll need your energy." the attorney insisted.

He took her hand and led her down stairs to his car. "Ken's been telling me of a restaurant on the beach. He says they have an excellent chef. It's such a lovely evening we can watch the sunset while we eat."

Feeling too miserable to argue further Della allowed herself to be handed into the car. Perry started the engine and drove off.

During the drive along the coast road Della sat staring ahead hardly speaking. Perry concentrated on his driving "It's been a long day" he thought" "She's probably exhausted." He stopped the car in front of a restaurant nestled on the hillside overlooking the Pacific. Helping Della from the car they moved through the dining room onto a small terrace set above the beach. Waves lapped at the water's edge, the evening breeze soughed softly through the gently swaying palm trees and the air was pungent with the scent of jasmine and frangipani blossoms. It was an idyllic spot.

When they were comfortably seated the waiter handed them their menus.

"I'm really not hungry." Della told Perry woodenly.

"You must have something." Putting on his reading glasses he quickly scanned the menu. "I'll have the sole, dauphinoise potatoes, fresh vegetables and a bottle of Napa Valley Cabernet Sauvignon. Della?"

She reluctantly ordered, smiling weakly at the waiter. " Just some grilled prawns and a green salad with a light vinaigrette dressing, please."

They ate their meal in almost total silence; Della answering in monosyllables, Perry's every comment. He watched her toy with her food without eating it. At last he could stand it no longer "Della won't you tell me what's troubling you?" he asked his voice full of concern as they sipped their after dinner coffee. "You have hardly eaten a thing or said anything all through dinner which is most unlike you."

Della raised her eyes to look him full in the face "_Enlighten me Perry_. Exactly how close were you to Laura Parrish?" she spoke softly.

"Oh so that's it" Perry had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Yes, that's it." Della's voice rose an octave. "We have always been honest with each other and shared everything. Now this other Laura appears. Do you have a penchant for the name?" she asked bitterly.

"This is not like you, Della, but yes you do deserve an explanation." Perry said calling for the waiter to bring their bill. "But we can't talk here let's go somewhere quiet."

He paid the bill and escorted Della down a path running along the beach. She walked stiffly beside him keeping a distance between them and resisting all his efforts to take her hand.

Eventually Perry found the spot where a low bench sat beneath palm trees looking out onto the ocean. The setting sun made the crests of the wavelets sparkle like diamonds. He thought he had never seen anything so beautiful except this wonderful woman at his side, who he knew deserved an explanation he should have given many years ago. He sat down, removed his necktie, stuffed it in his jacket pocket and pulled Della down beside him. As she made to move away he put his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"No, Della, please. I need to feel you close to me."

Della looked into his eyes and felt nothing but love for this man. She could never be angry with him for long. She paused for a moment the anger subsiding as she snuggled into his arms and laid her head on his chest in it's accustomed place under his chin.

"OK, Counselor, I'm ready to listen," she said.

Perry tightened his arms around her "Before I begin" he said "I need you to know that I have never loved anyone as I love you. You have been my life for almost 40 years. But I think you know that."

"Yes," Della murmured. "As you have been mine. But I need to know what happened between you and Laura Parrish all those years ago."

"Well." Perry started a little hesitantly, kissing the top of her head "You remember when I conducted that series of lectures in Washington, D. C. near the end of 1967 and you stayed behind in LA to take care of the office?"

"Yes," Della interrupted him "and you came home for Christmas and New Year of 1968. You asked me to marry you and return with you to Washington."

He nodded in agreement. "You said no you couldn't leave at that time because your mother was sick and you couldn't leave it all to your brother."

"He was less than useless if anyone was ill," Della protested. She realized she had used her mother's illness and her brother's inability to cope as a reason not to marry at that time, as she had used many excuses in the past, on the numerous other occasions when Perry had proposed marriage.

Perry continued "After the first lecture I gave on my return to Washington in January I was approached by a young woman. She said her name was Laura Parrish and she had recently graduated from Law School and joined a firm who were involved in defending civil rights activists. She had been given some cases of her own to work on and she was very keen to do well and make an impression. She said she would appreciate any help or advice I could give her. She was so bright, so intense and anxious that I agreed to help her."

Perry took a deep breath and continued. "We started to meet regularly after my lectures for coffee when she would elaborate on some of her ideas and ask me for my opinion. Over time she relaxed enough to tell me a bit about herself. Apparently she had only been married for a couple of years but was separated from her husband and even though it was obvious that she still loved him and he her, they seemed to have insurmountable problems and were heading down the road to divorce. She felt Max never gave her enough support and encouragement in her career and Max felt she was never there for him in his business endeavors."

Perry stopped and caressed Della's hand "Are you o.k. Darling?"

"Yes, I'm fine and I'm listening. Please go on."

" We continued meeting for a few weeks just for lunch or coffee then one day Laura said she had been given two tickets for a concert in aid of a childrens' charity and would I like to go with her. I was flattered. After all, I was nearly 50 and she was much younger than I. I suppose it gave my ego a boost to think she would want to spend the evening with me."

Della gently stroked his beard with one hand. "I don't blame you for that" she told him "It's only natural, but you are putting yourself down Perry, any woman would be proud to be seen out with you 50 years old or not!"

Perry laughed and hugged her to him "You are biased, Della." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_On the evening of the concert Perry's taxi drew up outside Laura's apartment block. Sitting waiting for her to appear he could feel his stomach fluttering – he felt a bag of nerves. "Why am I doing this" he thought "Laura could have found any number of people to accompany her." He consoled himself that it was all in a very good cause. He had always felt strongly about supporting childrens' charities._

_As the minutes slipped by Perry looked at his watch. "We shall be late if Laura doesn't hurry up. Della wouldn't keep me waiting like this, she is always so punctual. "Now why did I think that" he mused. In many situations his thoughts always seemed to turn to Della. What would she have done or said? Would she approve or not? She was never far from his thoughts._

_Suddenly the door of the taxi was wrenched open bringing him back to the present. "Sorry I'm late" Laura gasped breathlessly "I always seem to be running against the clock." As she jumped in, the driver started off and made it to the concert hall in record time. They pulled up in front of the main entrance just as a bus full of children from a local orphanage drew in alongside them. _

_Perry had helped Laura from the taxi and paid the driver when he felt a tug on his sleeve. A small Filipino boy of about 7 or 8 looked up at him. "Excuse me Sir but I think you have dropped something" he said to Perry holding out Perry's wallet. Perry looked at the little guy with the cheeky grin on his face and his heart went out to him. He remembered with affection the people of the islands who had taken himself and the other lonely, homesick marines to their hearts during those war torn years of the early 40s._

_By now all the children had entered the concert hall and Laura and Perry followed them inside and settled into their seats just across the centre isle from them._

_When the auditorium had quietened down the concert began with Haydn's Toy Symphony. Perry sat back preparing to enjoy the music but his thoughts again turned to Della. How she would have enjoyed this. She had always worked tirelessly assisting him in his support of the many childrens' charities he patronised. His train of thought flitted from one memory to another until he found himself recalling the time early in their relationship, just after the first time he had asked her to marry him. To the time of what Della liked to call her "little scare". She had been strangely quiet all that day and he had finally persuaded her to tell him what was troubling her. She had suspected that she might be pregnant and he had insisted that she saw a doctor at once. At the time it was just not acceptable for a woman to have a baby outside marriage and they had been very careful not to let anything happen that would damage her reputation, but at least if they knew for sure they could deal with it. After thoroughly checking Della out the doctor had told her that she was just very tired and a little anemic and everything would right itself in a couple of months. After that there had never been another "little scare" much to Della's relief and Perry's secret disappointment._

_The symphony came to an end to appreciative applause from the audience and Perry glancing at the young woman by his side saw that tears were streaming down Laura's face. Gently he took her hand "Are you alright?" he asked solicitously._

"_Yes Perry, but I think I would like to go home if you don't mind."_

"_Of course Laura but what has upset you so much" he was curious to know._

_Dabbing her eyes with her screwed up handkerchief the young woman gulped "I'm sorry Perry it was watching those children – they have so little yet are so happy."_

"_Try not to upset yourself so much. You're just feeling extra sensitive because of your own situation" Perry tried to console her as he helped her on with her coat. "Let's get you home" he said apologising to the other people in their row for disturbing them and guiding Laura in front of him out of the concert hall. Luck was with them when they reached the street as a taxi was just cruising past. Perry flagged it down and helped Laura to climb inside where she sat silently during the short journey back to her apartment. _

___The cab driver pulled the cab to the curb and waited for his passengers to alight. Laura wiped a tear from her eye. "I can't bear the thought of being alone tonight. Won't you come up for some coffee?" Perry pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. He couldn't bear to watch her cry, his arm circling her ____shoulders and drawing her close as he pulled out a twenty and handed to the cabbie. "Keep the change."__  
_

___"Yes, sir." The cabbie's eyes brightened as he took the money and popped open the door. Perry helped Laura across the sidewalk, through the lobby of the apartment building. "Thank you, Perry." Laura sniffed, her eyes red from crying. "I'm sorry this evening didn't go as planned." Perry smiled sadly as he punched the elevator button. "I'm just glad I could be here to help you." Laura took his hand. "I can't tell you what your friendship means to me. After leaving Law School, meeting Max and getting married I seem to have lost touch with most of my friends and lately I have felt so alone."_

___XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__  
_

"While we were drinking our coffee" Perry continued "Laura became very emotional talking about Max. She was clearly very upset about their separation. She explained that she and Max had been desperately trying to conceive. They both wanted a baby but the turbulence in their lives, her civil rights work, Max's fledgling music business was taking its toll." Perry grew quiet for a moment, his finger nervously caressing Della's hand.

"I understood that Della, I understood how she felt, the emptiness of wanting something so badly and being denied the ability to have it. I saw and felt the emptiness in her eyes and all I wanted to do was fill it, to make it go away. I took her in my arms with the intention of just comforting her but she kissed me telling me that I made her feel complete again. At that moment nothing else in the world seemed to matter as she took my hand and led me to her bedroom."

Della could hear his voice deepen, thick with emotion. "I made love to her, Della, just once." Perry whispered into Della's hair.

Della sighed deeply with the impact of his words before turning to study his face with knowing eyes; her voice trembled as she asked. "Why did it end?"

"Max persuaded Laura to meet with him. Being without her he realized how much he loved her and wanted a family. Max realized his wife and his marriage were more important than any business. And Laura realized she still loved her husband and wanted a family more than a successful legal career." Perry answered as he looked out over the blue Pacific. "After that night all I could think of was you, Della. What was I thinking, what had I done? How could I have betrayed your trust? You didn't deserve that."

Silence hung between them thick with emotion as they both grappled with their own thoughts.

Then Perry continued. "The rioting began after Martin Luther King's assassination. I couldn't bear to think of you in LA by yourself. I canceled my remaining lectures and came home to you."

"So the parting was ….?" Della voice trailed off.

"Mutual." Perry answered " I think Laura and I knew that we had fulfilled a need in each other that night. She and Max reconciled and several months later Laura called and told me she was pregnant. Later she wrote to say she had had a baby girl, Kaitlyn."

"And is Kaitlyn...?" Della could hardly get the words out and a thousand butterflies seemed to be flying around in her stomach.

"No" Perry answered softly, "Kaitlyn is **not **my daughter. Although she is a lovely girl and I would be proud to be her father."

His eyes drifted over the ocean briefly, recalling the letter and photo from Laura. He had been so pleased to know that at last Laura had her family, Max and Kaitlyn. His fingers had traced over the photo showing the small bundle with the sparkling blue eyes and had felt a longing for a child like this, a child who would be the centre of his world, his and Della's, a child he had wanted before he was too old. A child he could hold in his arms and watch grow just like he had watched Paul Jr. He had felt a deep melancholy as he neatly tucked the photo back into his wallet.

Della's hand swept away a tear.

Perry's voice was a deep whisper, "Della, I always wanted you and only you as the mother of my children! However, if it wasn't to be I accepted the fact that I would never have a family"

"Perhaps it would have been better if I had become pregnant back then." Della thought ruefully. She looked into Perry's sad wistful eyes and her own beautiful eyes filled with tears. She suddenly saw with a clarity she had never seen before, just how much she had denied this wonderful man all these years. "What a selfish woman I have been." She thought. "All I cared about was my own fears of marriage and motherhood. I never gave a thought to Perry's wants or needs. I would only have had myself to blame if he had found someone else, someone who was prepared to give him the family he craved. Instead he has remained true to me all these years "

Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks.

"Oh Darling please don't cry I didn't mean to hurt you," Perry said kissing her tears away. "I didn't know if you would understand, it was so long ago I hope you can forgive me."

Della reached up and cupped his face in her hands before kissing him gently. "Of course I forgive you, Perry. Please forgive me. If it hadn't been for my selfish fears it could be us watching our son or daughter being married. I have denied you that!"

Perry pulled her close. "Della, I made my choice years ago and I've never regretted it. I wouldn't trade our love and all the wonderful years we've had together."

Della settled back into his arms again as Perry drew her ever closer to him. They sat as the warm darkness of the night closed about them and a million stars began to twinkle in the sky. They sat, not hearing the myriad sounds of the night creatures scurrying through the undergrowth around them, just reveling in the delicious closeness of each other.

They sat on as similar thoughts went through both their minds. How lucky they were that fate had brought them together over 30 years ago. How lucky they had found something that a lot of other couples never achieve; a complete and utter fulfillment in each other.

At last Perry roused himself. "Della, Let's go home and sleep." he said as he lifted Della's face up to him and their lips met in a loving kiss.

She grinned at him mischievously "Sleep, Counselor?"

"Yes sleep, Ms. Street" Perry laughed as he helped her to her feet, taking her hand led her down the path back to his car.

Perry was content. He knew he had some hard work ahead of him to clear Kaitlyn of the murder charge; but he knew he would not have to do it alone, he would have his Della by his side - as always.

The End


End file.
